vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cang Du
Summary Cang Du (蒼都 (ツァン·トゥ), Tsan Tu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "I" - "The Iron". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 7-A Name: Cang Du Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reishi Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Can sense beings with Reiatsu Attack Potency: Island level+ with Tōshirō's Bankai | Mountain level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with Hitsugaya) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class+ with Hitsugaya's Bankai | Mountain Class+ Durability: Island level+ | Possibly Multi Continent level (Tanked an attack from Haschwalth) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Medallion and Sanrei Glove, His Spirit Weapon Intelligence: Highly knowledgable and efficient in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Iron (鋼鉄 (ジ・アイアン), Ji Aian; Japanese for "Steel"): Cang can coat his skin partially or fully in a layer of iron, making his body virtually invulnerable to physical harm while the transformation is active. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Cang was able to use his speed to pressure and repeatedly attack Hitsugaya, giving him little time to block using his Bankai. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Great Spiritual Power: Cang's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. This was proven when he effortlessly defeated 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Reishi Claws: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Cang can concentrate spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapons are a pair of claws with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of both wrists. * Shé Jìn Zhǎo (蛇勁爪 (シェジンツァオ), Shejintsao; Chinese for "Snake-Strong Claws"; Viz "Snake Claw"): Cang points his arms at his target and places one fist over the other, so his wrists face away from one another, before launching a pair of energy blasts from his claws. Together, these blasts form the visage of a serpentine head; one blast forms its eye and top jaw, and the other forms its bottom jaw. File:She_Jin_Zhao.png|Shé Jìn Zhǎo Quincy: Vollständig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Cang emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. The resulting release of energy is strong enough to shatter the ice prison that Hitsugaya trapped him in. Key: Hitsugaya's Bankai | Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Metal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Quincies Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7